


The Trade-Off

by Kissa



Series: Dark Desires [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Hunting, M/M, Mentions of kink, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, they are both daylighters, vampire!Alec, vampire!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: We catch up with Alec and Jace as they explore their relationship within the constraints of their new life as vampires. Alec in particular is still having a hard time figuring  things out and Jace decides to give him a little loving push.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Dark Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Trade-Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Black Celebration". In that story, we saw that the parabatai bond survived, but in a changed way. Jace is the most powerful vampire in the world and he willingly gave his blood to Alec in order to protect him from any dark intentions their new elder vampire enemies might have. Sex has definitely changed a lot, for Jace, and Alec got to have his first time post-mortem, but at least it was with Jace, the way he wanted it.

Jace turned away from the window and looked at Alec, who was splayed out on the bed, a picture of irresistible beauty.  
  
Their room had a skylight, and the bed was placed right beneath it, making the daylight paint Alec’s usually cool-toned skin gold.  
  
It also helped that Alec had just fed and he looked just as alive and pulsing with life as any other young man his age.  
  
Jace touched the spot on his inner thigh where Alec’s fangs had torn his flesh in search for the large artery. The wound had healed already, but the pleasure from the exchange lingered inside Jace like a renewed promise.   
  
Anyone else would have minded what Alec was doing, starving himself on purpose, until Jace went hunting and then let Alec feed on the blood he had taken from the countless, faceless men and women who threw themselves at Jace.  
  
But Jace understood Alec’s qualms and his reluctance to use his own charms to lure victims into his arms. Even as an immortal, Alec still doubted his appeal and he was still awkward and a scaredy-cat… but only until he perceived a threat approaching Jace. That’s when he would transform into a deadly protector.  
  
For now, he feasted his eyes on the scene in his bed, Alec leaning back, propped on his elbows, eyes closed, legs spread, all on display for Jace’s hungry gaze to take in. 

Slowly, he made his way to the bed.  
  
“Kneel up for me, sit on your calves and spread your knees. I’m in the mood for a bit of a show.” Jace said, feeling himself go from semi to rock hard at seeing Alec hurrying to comply, no questions asked.  
  
Jace sat behind Alec and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“You are so beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me,” Jace whispered darkly, resting a hand on the back of Alec’s neck and pressing forward, until Alec’s hands flew up and rested on the mattress in front of him. “Gorgeous.” Jace said, letting a finger from the same hand travel down over Alec’s vertebrae, to his tailbone and between his ass cheeks.  
  
When the pad of his finger pressed ever so gently on Alec’s opening, it earned Jace an aroused gasp.  
  
“Jace, please. Are you only going to look?”  
  
“Patience, my love.” Jace said, fetching the self-heating lube he always had close. “I don’t want this to be over before it begins.”  
  
“I thought the whole thing about being immortal was that we had all the time in the world to do stuff more than once.”  
  
“Keep running that mouth and I’ll tie you up above the bed so you can watch me jerk off right out of your reach.”  
  
Alec turned his head to give Jace a frowning look. Jace realised whom he had just threatened and with what.  
  
“On second thought, I know you’d get off on that.” He said sheepishly, dabbing some lube across Alec’s hole and starting to work it in, first gently, with one finger, then soon working up to three and adding enough lube that there was an obscene squelching sound accompanying every thrust of his fingers inside his lover. “Angels, look at you. How can anyone be so innocent and such a slut at the same time?” Jace asked no one in particular, watching Alec fuck himself on the fingers inside him. 

Alec was about to answer Jace’s rhetorical question, when the fingers inside him retreated, pulling a displeased sound from him.  
  
Soon, he felt Jace line himself up and push in. He moaned long and low, his hands becoming fists in the sheets before him as he leaned forward so he could take more of Jace in.  
  
But Jace pulled him back against him, back to chest, his hands finding Alec’s nipples to roll and pull at.  
  
Alec screamed.  
  
He wasn’t sure if this was less than what sex could have been when his body had been alive, but if sex was any better than this, he was sure the mortal boy he had been until recently would have died the first time Jace would have split him around his cock.  
  
“Fuck… This will never get old.” Alec whispered. “Fuck me like you mean it. Please. Make me feel.”  
  
Jace growled at the words. For someone as inexperienced as Alec, his parabatai knew just what to say to make him harden further and go mad with arousal.  
  
He set a punishing rhythm, pulling out all the way before slamming back in and holding Alec backed up against him. One of his hands went to Alec’s throat and closed around it. Since Alec no longer breathed, he was hit full on by the sheer pleasure of feeling Jace control his body through that particular touch as well. The hand on his throat stopped him from canting forward and the pressure on an otherwise fragile part of him was hovering just on this side of pain.  
  
Just when Alec thought this was what was going to do him in, the hand on his throat guided his head towards his right shoulder and he realised what was happening just as it did.  
  
He felt the fangs pierce his skin slowly, the bite gradual and deep. Venom began to flow and Alec was gone, in prey to the venom trance.  
  
_“You’re so beautiful like this. And all mine.”_ He heard Jace’s voice in his mind, yet another nuance to his pleasure. 

_“Yours. Only yours, Jace.”_ Alec answered. He was certain he had heard, right after turning, from the other vampires, that there was nothing more degrading and more obscene for a vampire than to let another vampire drink from them while their bodies joined. Yet it was one of the most coveted experiences. Not everyone got to try it and even fewer survived with their sanity intact. Alec didn't care what that made him, he wanted to belong to Jace in every way possible and he considered himself lucky Jace allowed and welcomed it.  
  
But they were really the only ones of their kind. The only Nephilim to not be completely corrupted by the vampiric nature; the only parabatai pair to see their bond survive their deaths; the only vampires who could actually communicate without words because they could each hear the other in their minds.  
  
The multi-layered pleasure he was experiencing proved to be too much for Alec and he passed out even as he came forcefully, pulling Jace along over the edge.  
  
Jace let himself rest for a bit, draped across Alec’s back, carefully extricating himself from his lover’s body after a while, cleaning the excess lube off of Alec and then coming back to hold him until he woke.  
  
He had intentionally taken back everything Alec had drunk from him earlier. And more.  
  
“I’m starving. What did you do that for?” Alec asked when he came back to his senses.  
  
“Because you, my dark heart, are ready to hit the town with me tonight. It’s time I watch you catch your own dinner.”  
  
“But…” Alec looked away, embarrassed. “It feels like cheating. I don’t want to lie to mundanes and act like I’m a friend and then drain their blood in a dark corner of a club.”  
  
“Alec. Don’t you see it? The men want to fuck you, the women want to fuck you. You don’t have to kill them. Take a little from a lot of them. I’ll be there to see to it that things don’t get out of hand. I know you don’t like killing.” 

“But the… actual drinking is so intimate. Like, what you just did to me. I wouldn’t want anyone else to… you know. My blood is only yours.” 

“Which is why you need to hunt too. I can’t be the only person you ever bite. My blood is keeping you alive and allows you to share in my powers, but you need to _feed_ , Alec.”  
  
Alec nodded, finally understanding what Jace was asking of him. It was indeed not fair of him to live as a parasite, which was what he was as long as he wasn’t offering anything in return.  
  


* * *

  
Later, in the club, Alec let a young girl choose him. Then the DJ. When he returned by Jace’s side, he was still buzzing with the excitement of his first successful hunts. He could feel he had made his parabatai proud. 

He leaned back into the arms that opened to welcome him close and he sought Jace’s lips for a kiss.

Both the mundanes he had fed from had been aroused out of their minds and had needed no more than his venom and the fleeting friction of their bodies against him to come. They had been swimming in endorphins by the time Alec licked their wounds closed and _encanto_ -ed himself out of their memories.  
  
Inside, he still felt like he had lost something precious in an irreversible way, but he stifled the sadness expanding in him. After all, he had been given eternal life, and Jace had given him his soul back. It was a more than fair trade-off.  
  
He thought with delight of their morning spent together and of Jace’s words. It would be a long time before he stopped being turned on by how much he wanted to belong to Jace and please him in every way he could. And if hunting his own prey was one way to achieve that, he’d bow to those terms.  
  
(the end)  
  
  



End file.
